Les 9 enfants de la nature
by Lionne.Fluffy
Summary: Si les 9 Jinchûriki avaient été abandonnées par leur village après être entrer en contacte avec leur démon à un jeune âges? Et si pour assurer leur survis, les démon avaient demander à des animaux de prendre soin d'eux? Et si ils étaient tous rencontrées? Ils revienront dans le monde des humains pour les examains.
1. Chapter 3

**Salut cher lecteurs !**

 **Si vous lavez remarqués je met en ligne une nouvelle Fanfiction 1 fois part semaine. Que se soit un chapitre, ou une nouvelle histoire.**

 **Je vous préviens cher lecteurs, que ce chapitre sera plus concentré sur Rôshi. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Les prochains chapitres seront plus sur les autres.**

 **Sinon, j'espère beaucoup que celle ci vous plaira. Mais s'ils vous plais, lisez l'histoire avent de la jugé.**

 **Infos:**

« Parole normal »

 _ **« Parole des Démons »**_

 _«Technique»_

 **« Parole des animaux »**

 _Pensé_

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **( HISTOIRE 4 )**

 **Les 9 enfants de la nature**

 **Chapitre 1: Abandon et nouvelle famille**

Ils existes 5 grands pays, considérés comme les plus puissants et les plus influents:

Kiri est le village caché de la Brume ; il est dirigé par le Mizukage.

Konoha est le village caché de la Feuille ; il est dirigé par le Hokage.

Kumo est le village caché des Nuages ; il est dirigé par le Raikage.

Iwa est le village caché de la Roche ; il est dirigé par le Tsuchikage.

Et Suna est le village caché du Sable ; il est dirigé par le Kazekage.

Chacun de ces villages avaient 3 points commun: Les alliances qui se brisez facilement. Les guerres entre pays courantes. Mais surtout, chaque villages posséder des Jinchûriki.

Les Jinchûriki sont des humains partagent le corps et l'âme d'un démon. Il existes en tous 9 Jinchûriki. Mais les Jinchûriki sont souvent de très jeunes enfants, et les gents de leur village ne les voie pas comme des enfants, mais comme les démon réincarner sous forme humaine. A cause de cette vision, les jeunes conteneur sont haï, maltraité et vivant dans la solitude.

Mais à ces 9 enfants, leur vie a complètement changé pour chacun, à un jour bien précis.

 ** **A Iwa: le Jinchûriki à 4 queues****

Un petit garçon de 3 ans au cheveux roux et aux yeux noires, s'amuser seul dans un parc avec une petite balle. Les autres enfants dans le parc refusaient de jouer avec lui, car ils écoutaient tous leurs parents qui leurs disaient de ne jamais l'approcher parce qu'il serait un «démon».

Le petit garçon se nommer Rôshi, le Jinchûriki à 4 queues. Rôshi regarda autour de lui. Les autres enfants faisaient tous pour ne pas l'approché comme si il avait la peste, et les adultes le regardait avec mépris, dégoût, et une haine non dissimulé.

Rôshi se sentais triste que les gens de son propre village le traitait de cette manière, alors que lui n'avait jamais rien fait de mal.

 ** _« Ne fait pas attention à eux Rôshi. Moi, je suis là. »_** lui murmura une voix dans sa tête.

Rôshi se senti rassuré et heureux d'entendre la voix de son meilleur ami. Yonyon, comme il l'appelait.

Malgré son jeune âge, Rôshi se souvenait très bien comment il a rencontré son « ami ».

 ** **Flash-back, il y à quelque semaine****

Rôshi se baladait en ville, jusqu'à se qu'un passent le bouscule et le face tomber. L'adulte continua sont chemin sens un regard pour l'enfant.

Le petit garçon se mi à pleurer de douleur et de tristesse. Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi les gens le traitait-il comme ça ?!

 ** _« Tout va bien. »_** Rôshi avait sursauter en entendent cette voix si forte mais à la fois si douce. Il se mi à la chercher du regard, mais personne n'étaient autour de lui. Avait-il halluciner ? **_« Tout ira bien Rôshi. Relève toi, ça_ _ **va passé. »**_** Encore cette voix.

Rôshi se releva, mais une fois debout le petit roux ressenti comme un vertige. Il allas vite s'asseoir contre un mûr et fermas les yeux, le temps que se vertige passe. Mais quand il les rouvrit, il n'était plus dans sont village, mais dans une sorte... d'égout ?

 ** _« Te voilà enfin Rôshi. »_**

Cette voix. La même qu'il avait entendu. Rôshi vit devant lui... un gorille enchaîner ?

Un gorille gigantesque à fourrure rouge doté de quatre queues possédant des sortes de cornes en spirale au dessus de ses yeux jaunes dont le bout est noir, il possède aussi des dents de sabre légèrement courbés et casées au bout dont le bout est aussi noir, il a aussi des sortes délierons osseuses rectangulaire sur tout le long de ses quatre queues: Yonbi le démon à 4 queues !

Mais Rôshi était encore trop jeune pour savoir ce que veux dire « démon ». Il regarda donc l'étrange animal curieusement et s'approcha de lui sans aucune peur, ce qui surpris l'égerment le grand gorille.

Rôshi caressa la fourrure rouge de la patte de Yonbi: il a trouvait si douce. Il regarda le gorille et s'exclama « Bonjour! ».

Yonbi le regarda quelque seconde avants de répondre doucement mais fièrement. **_« Bonjour Rôshi. Je suis Yonbi le démon à 4 queues ainsi que le Roi des Singes Ermites.»_**

Le petit roux ne comprenait pas très bien, mais il essaya d'articuler. « Yo... Yon... Yonyon !»

Yonbi le regarda bizarrement. Avait-il bien entendu ? YONYON !?

Mais Yonbi décida de ne pas contredire le garçon. Après tout, Rôshi n'a que 3 ans. Il était encore bien trop jeune pour parler correctement.

 ** _« Oui c'est ça, Yonyon.»_**

Yonbi le regarda avec douceur. Il pris délicatement l'enfant dans ça main et le souleva pour le mettre à sa hauteur. Il finit par remarqué que le genoux de Rôshi était l'égerment écorché. Sûrement a cause de sa chute quand le passent la bousculer.

Yonbi sentit la colère monter en lui. Comment pouvaient-ils faire ça !? Osaient traitaient ainsi un enfant !? Tous ces idiot, incapable de faire la différence entre un kunaï et un rouleau ! Yonbi avait peux-être déjà tuer des millier de gens, mais s'était pour ce protéger de ceux qui l'on attaqué comme tous ces semblables. Mais jamais les démons abuse de leur force pour faire du mal à des enfants innocent ! Après tous. Yonbi n'avait plus foi en l'humanité, mais il contait sur les enfants pour avoir un monde meilleur... comme leur avaient fait promettre leurs créateur Hagoromo Ôtsutsuki.

Les pensé de Yonbi fur interrompu quand il entendit la petite voix enfantin de Rôshi lui demander émerveiller « Yonyon ami ? »

Le grand gorille regarda l'enfant, et avait remarqué qu'en plus de l'émerveillement, il y avait aussi de la supplication dans ces yeux. Yonbi se rappela que Rôshi n'avait jamais eux d'ami.

Yonbi lui murmura doucement **_« Oui. Je suis ton ami Rôshi. »_**

Rôshi était tellement heureux qu'il c'est jetais sur la tête de son nouvelle ami pour l'enlacer. Yonbi du bien le tenir par la taille pour s'assurer de ne pas faire tombé l'enfant. Le gorille était lui-même choquer par cette soudaine tendresse, personne, encore moins un enfant ne lui avait donné une telle affection ! Et surtout à apprécier une si petite chaleur contre lui.

Ce petit moment dura au moins 10 bonne minute. Avant que Yonbi n'enlève de son visage le petit garçon à contre cœur pour le reposer au sol.

Rôshi fermât les yeux un instant, et quand il les rouvrit il se retrouva dans son village et toujours adosser au mûr sur lequel il été quelques instant plus tôt.

Rôshi se mit à paniquer. Es que tout ça n'avaient été qu'un rêve ?

 ** _« Non Rôshi. Je suis toujours là. »_** La voix de Yonyon !

« Yonyon ! » s'exclama fous de joie le petit roux.

Rôshi venait de comprendre. Désormais, il ne serait plus jamais seul !

 **Fin Flash-back**

Rôshi se mit à tirer dans la petite balle qu'il avait pour l'envoyer dans le mûr puis s'exclamer « Marqué Yonyon ! Marqué, Marqué ! »

Les autres enfants le regarder comme si il était fou. Mais les adultes avaient bien compris à qui le petit garçon s'adresser.

Le soir venu, les Shinobi d'Iwa étaient venu à une décision: Ce débarrasser du démon gorille ! Mais pour ne pas attirer les soupçons du Tsuchikage, ils sont imaginer un plan: abandonné le morveux dans la forêt et faire croire à leur Kage que l'enfant s'était enfuit !

Cette nuit la, Rôshi se fit enlevé pendant son sommeil, et pour ne pas qu'il est le temps d'appelé à l'aide: ces kidnappeur lui ont injecter du somnifère.

Quand le petit roux revenu à lui, il était dans une forêt. Il se mi à paniquer, mais Yonbi su comment le rassurer. **_« N'est pas peur Rôshi, tout va bien se passer. »_**

Ce n'était que des mots, mais des mots suffissent pour calmer l'enfant. Après tous, Yonyon était là lui !

A l'intérieur, Yonbi fulminait de rage. D'abords ses monstres maltraitaient un enfant de juste 3 ans ! Et maintenant, ils l'abandonnaient dans la forêt livré à son sort ! Cette fois sen était de trop ! Quitte à devoir intervenir, il se juré de ne plus jamais laissez qui que se soit faire le moindre mal à Rôshi !

Yonbi eux soudain une idée.

 ** _« Rôshi, je vais faire venir des... gens qui s'occuperont de toi. »_**

Rôshi hocha la tête, et attends.

Yonbi concentra son chakra pour faire venir se à qui il pensait.

Et sa marcha. En moins de 5 minutes Rôshi entendis du bruit dans les arbres... des singes ?

 **9 ans plus tard, à Iwa: Le Jinchûriki à 5 queues**

Un petit garçon de 3 ans qui portait un masque pour cacher son visage et avait des yeux marrons nommé Han, était à son tour abandonné dans la forêt, après qu'il est rencontrer son unique ami Gobi. Ou plutôt Gogob comme il l'appelé.

Le petit qui était près d'une rivière, entendit de forts bruit sur le sol, et vit des bulles apparaître à la surface de l'eau... des chevaux et des dauphins ?

 **1 ans plus tard, à Kiri: Le Jinchûriki à 3 queues**

Un petit garçon de 3 ans qui avait des cheveux gris clair ébouriffés, des yeux de couleur rose sans pupilles et une cicatrice partant de sa paupière inférieure gauche jusqu'au bas de son visage appelé Yagura, fut lui aussi abandonné par son village, peut de temps après qu'il est rencontrer Sanby ou plutôt Sandy comme Yagura le surnommé, la Tortue Géante.

Le garçon était près d'un petit étend et remarque que de petite chose sorte de l'eau... des tortues ?

 **5 ans plus tard, à Kumo: Le Jinchûriki à 8 queues**

Un jeune enfant de 5 ans qui a des cheveux blanc, et porte des lunettes de soleil et un tatouage (deux cornes) sur sa joue gauche nommé Bee, fut son tour d'être abandonné après ça rencontre avec Hachibi, qu'il appelle Hachi.

Il était près de l'océan à attendre, comme lui avait dit son ami. Il finit par voir de la poussier au loin qui se dirigeait vers lui, et de grande ombre qui remontait à la surface... des taureaux et des pieuvres ?

 **1 ans plus tard, à Kiri: Le Jinchûriki à 6 queues**

Un garçon de 5 ans qui était assez maigre aux cheveux bruns avec les yeux oranges-marrons clairs, nommé Utakata. Lui aussi abandonné après qu'il soit devenu l'ami de Rokubi, ou plutôt Roubi.

Dans la forêt, il vit de minuscule chose ramper vers lui...des limaces ?

 **3 ans plus tard, à Kumo: La Jinchûriki à 2 queues**

Une petite fille de 3 ans à la peau claire ayant de longs cheveux blonds lisses noués par des bandages blancs, ainsi que des yeux de couleur noirs appelé Yugito, don les villageois l'avait elle aussi abandonnée après qu'elle vit pour la premier fois son amie Nibi le Chat Monstre, mais qu'elle appelle Nubi.

Dans la forêt, elle vit... des chats ?

 **2 mois plus tard, à Taki: La Jinchûriki à 7 queues**

Une petite fille 3 ans ayant des cheveux turquoise mi-long, la peau foncée, et des yeux oranges, appelé Fû. On l'avait chasser de son village juste pas se qu'elle c'est fait une amie. Nanabi, qu'elle appelé Nani.

Elle attendit dans la forêt, et elle entendit des bruits d'ailes...des Scarabées-Rhinocéros Géants ?

 **3 mois plus tard, à Konoha: Le Jinchûriki à 9 queues**

Un petit garçon de 3 ans ayant les yeux bleus, des cheveux blonds hérissés et trois marque de moustaches sur chaque joue, nommer Naruto. Il attendait dans la forêt, comme lui avait dit Kyûbi, ou Kyû comme il surnomme.

Plus loin, il vit arriver... des renards ?

 **mois plus tard, à Suna: Le Jinchûriki à 1 queue**

Un petit garçon de 3 ans à une peau très claire, et des cheveux courts, hérissés, châtain roux, qui viraient vers le rouge, il a des yeux verts et est sens sourcilles. Il s'appela Gaara. Il était seule dans la forêt avec son meilleur ami Ichibi, qu'il appelai Chouchi.

Plus loin, il vit quelque chose arrivé... des raton laveurs ?

 **À suivre...**

 ** **Et voilà le premier chapitre.****

 ** **Encore désolé de ne pas avoir mi l'accent sur Naruto. Mes ils sont tous étaient abandonnées et rencontrées leurs démon de la même manier. J'allai pas faire 9 fois le copier-coller !****

 ** **D'après vous, comment tous ces enfants vont s'habituer à leurs nouvelles vie ?****

 ** **Quand se rencontreront-ils ?****

 ** **Comment ce passera leurs rencontres ?****

 ** **Pour le savoir il faut lire la suite.****


	2. Chapter 4

**Salut chers lecteurs !**

 **Je tenais à grandement m'excuser pour mon retard, mais c'est difficile avec mes études et mes autres histoires.**

 **Sinon, je tenais à m'adresser à certain d'entre vous:**

 **LolitaUp : Ravie que tu aies bien aimé le chapitre. Pour ta question, les démons on transmis une bonne partie de leur chakra aux animaux comme les limaces et les scarabées pour agrandir leurs tailles. Je l'expliquerais dans ce chapitre.**

 **Naruita14** **: Ravie de savoir que tu l'as aimé.**

 **Ange : On est d'accord, il faut être un monstre pour abandonner de si jeunes enfants ! Mais d'un autre côté, c'était tant mieux, ils n'auront jamais à souffrir de la maltraitance ! **

**MisterEvoli : C'était le but que ce soit invraisemblable, on se demande comment sera leurs vies et les conséquences du futur. Merci petit frère !**

 **Gloria : Je suis désolée pour les fautes, j'espère que cette fois, ce sera mieux écrit. **

**Yoshi 77 : Le voilà le deuxième chapitre petit frère !**

 **Guest : Merci de trouver que c'est une bonne idée ! **

**MARGUERITE . ROXTON – JONES : Merci !**

 **S : Merci pour ton commentaire S ! Ne t'inquiète pas, même débordée, jamais je n'abandonne une seule de mes histoires !**

 **Pour info des âges:**

 **Rôshi, 23 ans;**

 **Han, 17 ans;**

 **Yagura, 16 ans;**

 **Bee, 14 ans;**

 **Utakata, 13 ans;**

 **Yugito, 8 ans;**

 **Fû, 7 ans;**

 **Naruto, 7 ans;**

 **Gaara, 6 ans;**

« Parole normale »

 _ **« Parole des Démons »**_

 _«Technique»_

 **« Parole des animaux »**

 _Pensé_

 **Bon, je vous ai suffisamment fait patienter ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **( HISTOIRE 4 )**

 **Les 9 enfants de la nature**

 **Chapitre 2: Vie parmi les animaux et mauvaise nouvelle**

 **4 ans plus tard**

4 ans, 4 années s'étaient écoulées depuis que le dernier Jinchûriki avait été abandonné dans la forêt. Personne ne savait vraiment ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Mais personne ne savait non-plus la vie qu'ils menaient en ce moment.

Au fin fond de la forêt, il était possible d'entendre les arbres s'agiter violemment au passage de 2 individus de branche-en-branche.

Le premier, avait la chevelure rousse, les yeux noirs, ses vêtements étaient composés d'un haut-vert forêt, d'un pantalon noir légèrement déchiré, et il était âgé de 23 ans: Rôshi !

Mais le second derrière tomba légèrement à cause d'une trop petite branche qui s'aida sous son poids, mais se rattrapa de justesse. Rôshi ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'amusement.

« Fait attention Yugito ! Je ne suis pas sûr que tu retomberas sur tes 4 pattes ! » se moqua gentiment Rôshi.

La seconde, âgée de 8 ans, possède des cheveux blonds et des yeux noirs, étant identifiée comme Yugito, lui répondit, rieuse « T'inquiète pas pour moi, les chats retombent toujours sur leurs pattes ! »

Le sourire de Rôshi s'élargit aux mots de sa petite protégée, elle lui avait dit la même chose la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

 **Flash-back 3 ans en arrière**

Rôshi avait 20 ans, il était près d'un étang.

L'eau était bien éclairée avec les rayons du soleil qui faisaient scintiller le lac. Le Jinchûriki de Yonbi s'était approché le plus doucement possible de l'eau afin de s'assurer que ses pas ne fassent pas trop de vibrations, ce qui était facile après 17 années passé dans une forêt.

Le jeune adulte guétait une Carpe de 80 cm. Parfait, elle était suffisamment grosse pour Iah: le frère d'Han.

Mais Rôshi ne vis jamais approcher une petite fille, qui-elle aussi- s'approchait discrètement de la même Carpe.

Rôshi leva sa main, s'apprêtait à attraper la Carpe, et se lança. Mais une petite fille bondi sur sa proie et avant de réfléchir à cette surprise, les 2 se cognèrent l'un contre l'autre, les faisant tomber à l'eau !

Le jeune adulte roux sauta au plus vite sur le rivage et se mit en position de combat, détaillant par l'occasion son attaquant, et les yeux de Rôshi s'élargirent de surprise:

Son "adversaire" sortit frénétiquement de l'eau et se secoua dans tout les sens follement pour enlever le surplus d'eau de son corps. _Elle a horreur de l'eau_ en conclut Rôshi. Mais le reste le choqua le plus, elle avait les cheveux blonds lisses noués par des bandages verts qui devaient être faits de lianes en faisant attention à la composition, la peau claire, des yeux noirs et en la regardant bien, elle devait avoir juste 5 ans !

Mais se qui surprenait vraiment Rôshi, c'était de voir une enfant humaine dans cette zone ! Que faisait-elle ici ? Si le jeune roux adorait venir à cet endroit depuis tout petit, c'était surtout parce que c'était un étang très à l'écart des villages humains, et que ces derniers ne venaient donc jamais ici !

Alors, que ce passait-il ?! Est-ce que cela veut dire que les humains s'approchent d'ici ? Ou simplement que la petite était perdue ? Rôshi vota plus pour la deuxième idée, vu les vêtements de l'enfant, en partie fait de feuilles et le tissu usé déchiré, elle devait être dans la forêt depuis un bon bout de temps. En regardant de plus prêt, ces vêtements sont exactement faits comme les siens. Mais le jeune roux n'eût pas le temps de réfléchir, qu'il entendit Yonbi au fond de son être haleté en regardant cet enfant.

Mais Rôshi n'eut pas le temps de demander à son ami se qui ce passe, que la petite fille se ruait sur lui !

Rôshi parvint à esquiver son attaque de justesse, mais ressentit un piquement sur ses côtes. C'est là que le jeune roux remarqua une entaille dans sa chemise au niveau de ses côtes, et un petit filet de sang qui sen échappait. Elle était si rapide qu'elle avait réussi à le toucher !

Mais ce qui choqua le plus le jeune rescapé d'Iwa, était quand ses yeux se posèrent sur les mains de la petite fille: c'est ongles avaient poussés et s'étaient recroquevillés pour en faire des griffes bien coupantes !

Yugito aussi était tout aussi surprise, comment cet humain pouvait-il être aussi rapide ? Peut-être un ninja possèdant un rang très élevé. Mais Yugito ne comprenait pas pourquoi, au fond de son âme, elle ressentait autant l'amusement de son amie Nubi. Que se passait-il de drôle dans cette situation ?

La voyant un instant distraite, Rôshi fit les signes pour créé un clone, espèrant soit l'assommer vite fait, soit tester le vrai niveau de la petite.

Yugito esquiva le coup avec une agilité déconcertante et fit des signes de la main « _Sphère de Pelage !_ **»** elle cracha une énorme boule de poils enflammés qui balaya le clone sans que ce dernier ne puisse rien faire.

Rôshi fut incapable de bouger un instant tellement il était ahuri. La technique était puissante, trop pour qu'une petite fille ordinaire l'apprenne.

Mais ce qui était le plus ahurissant pour le jeune adulte, était se Chakra qu'elle a utilisé pour cette technique, c'était rouge et...démoniaque !

Exactement comme lui, comme Han, ainsi que Fû et Yagura ! Elle était comme eux: une Jinchûriki ! Était-il possible qu'elle aussi avait été abandonnée ?

 _ **« Tu comprends maintenant ? »**_ rigola Yonbi, amusé et fier que son protégé ait compris tout seul.

Voilà donc pourquoi son ami était amusé de la situation. _Sacrer Yonyon_ pensa Rôshi.

Mais il fallait revenir à la réalité, la petite elle, n'avait pas compris qu'ils étaient pareils et se prépara à ré-attaquer. Mais cette fois-ci en la regardant bien: ses griffes, sa nature sauvage, cette boule de feu qui disait quelle maîtrisait le Katon et ses mouvements agiles tel un félin quand elle avait esquivée l'attaque de son clone, elle était sans le moindre doute la Jinchûriki de Nibi, le démon à 2 queues !

Il fallait tout de suite arrêter ce combat !

Rôshi se concentra et laissa libérer dans l'air le Chakra de Yonbi. Et la réaction qu'il voulait arriva: Yugito se figea immédiatement en ressentant le Chakra démoniaque semblable au sien, mais surtout parce quelle ressentait Nibi s'incliner, étant face à un Démon plus élevé qu'elle.

Rôshi savait qu'avoir un Démon à queue supérieure arrêterait tout de suite la petite, quelque chose qu'il faisait avec Yagura si jamais il perdait le contrôle. Mais surtout, régler les choses sans se battre, elle était comme lui, Rôshi refusait d'avoir à la blesser !

« Tu est comme moi...» murmura si bas Yugito que Rôshi failli ne pas l'entendre. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi Nubi était si heureuse de la situation: elle venait de retrouver l'un de ses confrères !

Les deux ressentirent un fort vertige. Ils échangèrent un regard entendu, quand ils ressentaient un tel vertige: c'est que leurs Démons les appelaient.

Ils s'assirent pour méditer, c'était bien plus simple pour arriver jusqu'à leurs âmes.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans un égout. Derrière Rôshi se tenait un singe géant à 4 queues, Yonbi.

Et derrière Yugito se tenait un chat géant nimbé de flammes bleues et noires à deux queues possédant des oreilles pointues et de longues canines. Son œil droit était jaune, le gauche était vert. Les flammes sauvages qui le recouvrait étaient d'une chaleur extrême.

 _ **« Cela faisait bien longtemps dis moi ! »**_ s'éxclama joyeusement Nibi à Yonbi qui lui confirma d'un gloussement.

Mais ils regardaient leurs protégés, leur faisant comprendre que s'étaient à eux de se parler. Et pour sûr, il y avait des choses à dire !

Ils expliquent chacun leurs vies respectives: leurs premiers contacts avec leurs Démons, leurs villages qui les avaient abandonner.

Par la même occasion, Yugito s'excusa grandement à Rôshi pour l'avoir attaqué. Depuis son abandon, elle avait une énorme rancœur pour les humains, en voyant Rôshi, elle s'était tout de suite imaginé qu'il allait détruire l'environnement. Ce dernier l'a compris, ayant passé 17 ans dans la forêt, il savait que les humains passaient leurs temps à détruire l'environnement, à sa plus grande rage ! Mais il vit quelques larmes sortir des yeux de Yugito, elle n'avait encore que 5 ans, c'était dur pour elle de remuer son passé.

Sans avertissement, Rôshi se leva et serra la petite dans ses bras d'une manière réconfortante, elle ressentait aussi la présence rassurante de son amie Démone. Le jeune adulte savait que trop bien ce qu'elle avait ressentie quand son propre village l'avait abandonné, livré seul à son sort !

Après avoir séché les larmes de sa nouvelle protégée, ils expliquèrent la suite: comment leurs Démons avaient appelé des animaux pour prendre soin d'eux (singe pour Rôshi, chat pour Yugito), mais surtout que Rôshi connaissait 3 autres Jinchûriki (Han, Fû et Yagura) ! Et Yugito connaissait les 4 derniers (Naruto, Gaara, Bee et Utakata) !

Nibi et Yonbi étaient fous de joie, leurs 9 petits et eux mêmes allaient enfin être tous réunis ! Comme leur avait promis leur créateur Hagoromo Ôtsutsuki.

Et pour la Carpe, Rôshi était parti en chercher une pour Iah, le frère adoptif d'Han qui était malade et avait du mal à chasser pour ce nourrir. Han voulait rester au près de son frère, alors le jeune roux s'était porté volontaire pour lui rapporter ce poisson, espèrant que sa soulagerait Iah.

Yugito voulait juste ramener une Carpe pour sa "famille". Étant des chats, ses derniers ne s'approchaient pas de l'eau et une Carpe était trop grosse à attraper. La petite blonde non-plus n'aimait pas l'eau, mais pouvait mieux supporter que les autres chats.

Ils décidèrent donc de se partager la Carpe !

Après cette petite pêche, ils réunirent tous les Jinchûriki près de la mer. Ils purent enfin se rencontrer et présenter leurs "Famille":

Rôshi avait été adopté par un couple de singes, son père Kerchak et sa mère Gursharon.

Han avait été adopté par un couple de chevaux, son père Valor et sa mère Sarina. Mais étant aussi avec des dauphins, il a un frère adoptif, Iah.

Yagura a été adopté d'une manière particulière. Un couple de tortues géantes nommés Maembe et Hiari, ils eûrent une portée de 3 bébés tortues: Auri, Wakuu et Kukaa. Tout allait bien, jusqu'au jour où des humains attaquérent les tortues pour en faire de la soupe. Dans cette affreuse rencontre, Hiari, Auri et Kukaa n'ont pas survécus. Maembe était tellement anéantie par la perte de sa femelle, sa fille aînée et son fils, il se jura de toujours protéger sa dernière fille. Le jour où le seigneur Sanbi les appela pour leur confier le petit Yagura, Maembe, souffrant toujours de la perte de sa famille, accepta facilement de prendre soin du petit, lui aussi victime des atrocités des humains. Depuis, Yagura a un père et une grande sœur.

Dans le troupeau de taureaux, Bee fut adopté par une vache nommée Risasi. Cette dernière étant stérile et souffrant de ne jamais pouvoir avoir un petit, accepta avec grande joie le petit Bee. Mais étant aussi avec les pieuvres, il eu une sœur adoptive nommée Paige.

Utakata, lui, avait été adopté par une limace qui vivait seule nommée Kaliia. En sachant que des insectes allaient s'occuper d'eux (Utakata et Fû), leurs Démons avaient donné leurs propres Chakras aux insectes pour agrandir leurs tailles. Aujourd'hui, les limaces et les scarabées/rhinocéros mesuraient à peu près 1m.

Yugito fut adopté par un couple de chats, son père Seeker, dont les parents (apparemment) ont été tués par des humains. Et sa mère Shangil.

Fû fut, comme Yagura, recueillie à peu près pareille. Elle fut adoptée par un scarabée/rhinocéros, Lonhosky. Autrefois, il avait une compagne nommée Zuri avec qui ils eurent une fille, Kamili. Mais tout changea le jour où sa famille se fit tuer. Il était tellement anéanti, que le jour où Fû arriva, les insectes s'étaient mis d'accord pour que ce soit lui qui prenne soin d'elle. Ce qui marcha, il était heureux de s'occuper de cette adorable petite.

Naruto a été adopté par une renarde nommée Mwepesi, elle avait autrefois un compagnon appelé Jangua, mais il mourut à cause des humains pour tenter de protéger sa femelle. Cette dernière était si triste qu'elle accepta d'élever le petit Jinchûriki du seigneur Kyûbi, qui réussi toujours à soigner son cœur blessé par son amour pour ses proches.

Et le petit Gaara fut adopté par une raton laveur appelée Hizaya et sa petite Lee. L'histoire de cette femelle n'est pas joyeuse, après avoir été agressée par un raton laveur d'un autre clan, elle mis au monde la petite Lee 6 mois plus tard. Mais n'étant pas une petite désirée, Lee était toujours rejetée et victime de moquerie, et le fait qu'elle soit très timide n'a pas aidée, seule sa mère lui donnait de l'affection. Mais quand Gaara fut adopté, plus personne n'osa embêter ou dire du mal de Lee, aucun d'eux ne voulait s'attirer la colère du protégé du seigneur Ichibi. Mais cela n'empêchait pas les gens de mal regarder sa petite sœur.

 _ **« Nous sommes enfin tous réunis. »**_ murmura Rokubi regardant ses frères et sœurs. Leurs protégés étaient suffisamment proches pour que les bêtes à queue puissent parler entre eux.

 _ **« Comme nous l'avait promis Hagoromo. »**_ termina Hachibi.

 _ **« Oui, mais à quel prix ? »**_ rappela froidement Nibi en faisant référence aux enfants. Il y eu un lourd silence. Chacun savait ce qui c'était passé.

 _ **« Comment ont-ils pus abandonner des enfants ? »**_ pesta sombrement Gobi. Tous les Bijû ne purent s'empêcher de grogner de rage. Dès que la nouvelle sur le premier Jinchûriki ayant été abandonné dans la forêt eû fait vent dans les 5 grands pays, tous les autres villages ont vite fait suivit l'exemple !

 _ **« C'est nous que ces vermines traitent de Démons, alors qu'eux sont cent fois pires ! »**_ hurla d'une rage folle Kyûbi. Le Renard à 9 queues haïssait les humains, se n'était un secret pour personne. Leurs créateurs voulaint qu'ils aident l'humanité, mais pour lui, c'était devenu quelque chose d'impossible, les humains l'avaient beaucoup trop déçu à vouloir s'approprier son pouvoir et lui donner une aussi mauvaise réputation. Mais Kyûbi savait qu'il reste un espoir au monde: les enfants, comme leurs petits. Aucun n'étaient idiots, ils savaient qu'avant qu'Indra ne devienne celui qu'il était, étant enfant, il était un petit innocent si joyeux. Ses enfants pouvaint devenir l'espoir qu'attend l'humanité. **_« Je n'aurais jamais pensé que leur colère aveugle irait jusque-là. »_** grogna encore plus le renard.

Les autres hochèrent sèchement la tête en accord, aucun d'eux ne s'attendait à ça quand l'impensable fut fait. _**« Je pense que l'on n'a pris une bonne décision en les confiant aux animaux...ils ont l'air tellement plus heureux. »**_ fit remarquer Nanabi en regardant sa petite Fû. Les Démons regardèrent chacun leur protégé:

Yagura s'amusait dans l'eau avec sa sœur Wakuu, essayant tout deux d'encourager quelque tortue à venir dans la mer avec eux, voulant tester ensemble la profondeur des eaux salées. Ils étaient tout les 2 tellements proches et complices que l'on croirait voir de vrais frère et sœur.

Rôshi et Yugito faisaient la course en escaladant un arbre, mettant leur habilité d'escalade de singe et chat en jeu.

Han et Bee papotaient ensemble et faisant connaissance avec le frère et la sœur de l'un et l'autre. Trouvant fascinant de pouvoir communiquer avec d'autres espèces aquatiques.

Naruto jouait à se battre gentiment avec les autres renardeaux.

Utakata et Fû papotaient sous un arbre, partageaient leurs connaissances sur les insectes de leurs clans.

Et Gaara aidait sa timide petite sœur à interagir avec chaque animal ou Jinchûriki présent.

Oui, leurs petits étaient heureux. Jamais dans leurs villages ils n'eurent connu un tel bonheur. Alors oui, ils avaient pris la bonne décision en les confiant aux animaux.

 _ **« Mais ce bonheur ne durera pas...»**_ leur rappela tristement Ichibi. Chacun soupira, ils en étaient parfaitement conscients, les animaux ne pourront pas éternellement les protéger.

Ils revenaient tous à la réalité en entendant une branche craquer: une branche trop petite n'a pas tenu sous le poids Yugito, mais cette dernière se rattrapa juste à temps.

« Attention Yugito, j'ai cru que tu allais tomber ! » lui dit Rôshi, ayant eût peur pour sa nouvelle amie.

Mais Yugito lui répondit avec le sourire « T'inquiète pas pour moi, les chats retombent toujours sur leurs pattes ! » En bas, on pouvait entendre ses parents et les autres chats miaulés en accord et de fierté, Nibi aussi ne pût s'empêcher de ressentir une immense fierté pour elle. Cette petite était digne de leur clan !

 **Fin Flash-back**

Le sourire de Rôshi s'élargit à ce souvenir, mais il revint à la réalité en voyant que lui et Yugito était arrivé à destination: c'était un grand et magnifique champ sur un terrain plat. Utakata, Naruto et Yagura étaient déjà présents. Les 2 derniers s'entraînaient, Naruto venait juste d'esquiver un rapide coup lui étant attribué. Et Utakata était assis, les regardant se battre, avec la sœur de Yagura posée sur son genou, cette dernière suivait de plus-en-plus son frère dans ses aventures avec ses amis.

Ils cessèrent toute activité en voyant leurs amis arriver pour les saluer, très heureux de les voir.

L'entraînement repris, Utakata et Rôshi commencèrent le combat, Naruto, Yagura, Yugito et Wakuu papotaient avec animation, jettant de temps-en-temps un regard envers leurs amis.

 _ **« Venez. »**_ les Jinchûriki sursautèrent tous, leurs Démons à queues les appelaient.

« Allez ! Le dernier arrivé au sanctuaire est un grand lapin rose ! » rigola Naruto en courant vers la forêt. Tout les autres explosèrent de rire avant de se lancer vers le "sanctuaire" (Yagura récupéra Wakuu avant, elle n'allait pas pouvoir courir !).

Le sanctuaire, comme les 9 Jinchûriki l'appelaient, était un grand cercle fait de pierres, avec les 9 Kanjis des bêtes à queues gravées à l'intérieur du cercle. En réalité, c'était eux qui avaient fabriqué ce cercle, voulant un endroit à eux pour méditer et entrer dans leurs esprits pour parler ensemble à leurs Démons.

 **Au sanctuaire**

Les autres étaient déjà là, assis dans leur cercle respectif en les attendant. Juste Lee était aussi venue, mais comme à chaque réunion, elle allait devoir attendre sur le côté avec Wakuu, avec qui elle s'entendait bien depuis 3 ans.

Les 3 derniers Jinchûriki s'assirent dans leur cercle respectif et se sont mis tous en position de méditation.

 **Dans leurs esprits**

Chacun était assis en tailleur, en formant un cercle, avec leur Démon derrière eux.

« Bonjour Kyû ! Bonjour tout le monde ! » dit Naruto en faisant de grands signes de la main à ses amis. « Qu'allons-nous faire aujourd'hui ? Vous allez nous apprendre de nouveaux Jutsu ?! » demanda t-il tout excité.

Chaque Bijû sourit au petit blond, en particulier Kyûbi, dont ses yeux rouge-sang reflétaient sa fierté pour son protégé. Chaque Démon s'était pris d'affection pour l'enfant renard, pour son caractère si enjoué et sa soif de connaissances à toujours vouloir apprendre plus.

Mais malheureusement, l'heure n'était pas aux réjouissances.

« Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? » demanda Han en remarquant le silence de leurs amis.

 _ **« Écoutez les enfants. »**_ commença Rokubi d'une voix grave. _**« Il y a quelques jours, nous avons découvert l'existence d'une organisation criminelle appelée Akatsuki. »**_

« Une organisation criminelle ? » répéta Bee.

 _ **« Oui. »**_ Nanabi esquissa _**« Nous l'avons découverte grâce au scarabée. Cette organisation n'est pas encore très célèbre, mais ça ne tardera pas avant que l'on entende parler d'eux avec ce que l'on vient d'apprendre. »**_ finit-elle, préoccupée.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez découvert ? » demanda Fû, commençant à s'inquiéter.

 _ **« C'est une organisation réunissant des criminels de rang S. »**_ leur dit Hachibi. Chacun haleta, ils savaient tous à quel point un criminel de rang S peut être très dangereux, alors toute une organisation ?! Hachibi continua, hésitant _ **« Et il semble que leurs cibles sont...les 9 Jinchûriki. »**_

Il y eut un silence de mort après cette déclaration...Chacun été partagé entre la peur et la confusion.

« Pourquoi...? Qu'est-ce que ces gens nous veulent ? » demanda dans un murmure Yugito, elle parlait si bas qu'ils faillirent ne pas l'entendre, sans leur ouïe de Démon.

Les Démons se regardèrent entendus et tristes à la fois: il fallait leur dire.

 _ **« Pour savoir cela, il faut d'abord que vous sachiez notre histoire. »**_ commença Kyûbi. Chaque visage perdit sa peur pour être remplacé par la curiosité. C'était rare que leurs Démons parlaient d'eux et encore plus de leurs passés. _**« Celà a eu lieu il y a bien des siècles de celà. Il existait un Démon qui était**_ _ **l'incarnation de** **Kaguya Ôtsutsuki** **, que l'on surnommait la**_ _ **Déesse Toute-Puissante,**_ _ **fusionnée avec l'**_ _ **Arbre Divin**_ _ **, créée pour réclamer le chakra hérité par ses fils,**_ _ **Hagoromo**_ _ **et**_ _ **Hamura**_ _ **. Il s'agissait aussi du créateur de toute chose vivante sur la planète, et le créateur de villages: Jûbi, le Démon à 10 queues ! »**_ Les jeunes rescapés des 5 Nations haletaient, ils savaient parfaitement que le nombre de queues d'un Démon déterminait sa puissance, alors un Démon à 10 queues ?! Même eux ignoraient que celà était possible !

 _ **« Après que les deux frères vaincurent Jûbi, le**_ _ **Rikudô Sennin**_ _ **le scella en lui, afin que Jûbi ne détruise pas le monde, et il devint alors le premier**_ _ **jinchûriki**_ _ **de l'histoire. Mais quand il atteignit la fin de sa vie, sachant que Jûbi réapparaîtrait, il divisa son chakra en neuf parties qu'il incorpora dans neuf créatures créées à la base de son imagination: les 9 Bijû. Quant au corps de Jûbi, il fut écrasé et enfermé dans un amas de pierres créé et envoyé dans le ciel pour devenir la Lune. Hamura partit avec son clan pour veiller sur le sceau qui gardait sa mère emprisonnée. »**_ continua cette fois Gobi.

Là, tout le monde serait tombé sur leurs derrières s'ils n'avaient pas déjà été assis. C'étaient même plus leurs passés, ils leurs racontaient l'histoire même des Bijû et des Jinchûriki !

« Attend ! » s'exclama Yagura devenu soudainement pâle, ayant compris le sens « Vous essaillez de nous dire que cette organisation veut nous capturer pour vous extraire de nos corps, afin de ressusciter Jûbi ?! »

Sanbi ne savait pas s'il devait être fier de son protégé ou triste pour lui qu'il ait tout compris. Après un regard entre eux, leurs Démons confirmèrent leurs soupçons.

Chaque Jinchûriki hoqueta, horrifié. Les plus petits, dont Naruto, Gaara, Yugito et Fû s'étaient réfugiés entre les pattes de leurs Bijû, ayant peur qu'ils disparaissent s'ils les lâchent. Même les plus âgés ne purent s'empêcher de tenir leurs Démons. Non, ils refusaient de laisser qui que se soit prendre leurs amis !

« On va pas les laisser vous prendre ! » cria déterminé Gaara à la limite des larmes. Ichibi pencha sa tête plus près de son petit lui permettant de le serrer contre sa tête et essuya les larmes de l'enfant avec ses longues griffes.

 _ **« Ne vous inquiétez pas, jamais on ne vous quittera. »**_ les rassura doucement Yonbi en posant une main rassurante sur Rôshi, comme quand ce dernier était petit. _**« Il y a un moyen pour ne pas se faire attraper et pouvoir les combattre, mais...»**_ le Roi des Singes Ermites n'arrivait pas à finir ça phrase. Chaque Démon avait un regard dubitatif, mais finirent par soupirer de résignation. Chacun ne savait que trop bien que la suite n'allait pas, mais vraiment pas, du tout leur plaire.

Un geste qui n'a pas échappé aux jeunes Jinchûriki. « Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire pour les vaincre ? » demanda Utakata, s'attendant déjà au pire à l'expression sombre de leurs amis.

Ils se regardèrent un moment, se fut Nibi qui leur annonça la nouvelle _**« Pour les vaincre, il faut d'abord leur échapper. La nouvelle que vous avez été laissés dans une forêt est déjà connu, ils commenceront d'abord leur recherche de ce côté, mais pour votre sécurité et pour vous permettre de mieux progresser...à un moment donné, il faudra que...vous retourniez...vivre parmi les humains...»**_ leur avoua-t-elle tristement.

Le silence devint encore pire...chacun avait les yeux écarquillés le temps que l'information soit complètement arrivée...et les réactions arrivèrent. Leurs visages choqués se transformèrent en grimace.

« ÇA PAS QUESTION ! » hurla de rage Utakata.

« JAMAIS ON RETOURNERA VIVRE PARMIS CES MONSTRES ! » cria Yugito.

« CES SALAUS NOUS ONT ABANDONNES ! » leur rappela Rôshi.

« ILS NOUS ON FAIT QUE DU MAL ! » cria Bee, n'en croyant pas se qu'il disait.

« ILS VOULAIENT NOUS UTILISER COMME DES ARMES ! » cria douloureusement Gaara.

« ILS ONT ESSAYER DE NOUS TUER ! » cria Naruto en larmes.

« ON DEVRAIT QUITTER NOS FAMILLES POUR RETOURNER VIVRE DANS CET ENFER ?! » cria Yagura, fou de rage.

« POURQUOI NOUS DEVRIONS RETOURNER DANS UN MONDE QUI NOUS VEULENT TOUS MORTS ?! » cria Han.

« JE REFUSE DE QUITTER MA FAMILLE POUR RETOURNER CHEZ CES MONSTRES ! » hurla Fû.

Les Bêtes à Queues ne dirent rien, sachant déjà comment les petits allaient réagir. Ils attendirent encore un peu, le temps que les enfants retrouvent leur calme.

 _ **« On sait que c'est difficile pour vous, nous non-plus nous ne voulons pas vous renvoyer là-bas. »**_ soupira Sanbi, utilisant ses queues pour rapprocher Yagura tout tremblant de lui. _**« Mais il le faut. Quand l'Akatsuki viendra vous chercher, ils peuvent s'en prendrent à vos familles. Ils se sont occupés de vous pendant toutes ses années, mais vous savez très bien qu'ils ne pourront vous protéger éternellement. »**_

C'était atroce d'entendre ceci, qu'ils n'étaient pas en sécurité avec les animaux alors que c'étaient pour les protéger que les Bijû les avaient remis entre leurs pattes. Mais le pire, c'était d'être conscient que tout été vrai !

« Quand...allons nous devoir...partir...? » demanda Rôshi très pâle. Une tristesse infinie s'était installée dans son regard.

 _ **« Pas maintenant. »**_ les rassura Ichibi. Lui, Nibi, Nanabi et Kyûbi resserrèrent leurs petits contre eux d'une manière apaisante. _**« Vous retournerez au village de Konoha quand les plus petits auront minimum 13 ans pour les Examens Chûnin. »**_ par plus petits, celà voulait dire Gaara, Fû et Naruto, donc dans 7 ans.

Mais en entendant le nom du village, tout le monde se tourna vers ce dernier, chacun savait que Naruto était le seul à venir de Konoha.

« Mais...» protesta faiblement Naruto en larmes, se souvenant des atrocités que lui avait fait son village.

 _ **« Je sais Naruto... »**_ murmura doucement Kyûbi en le serrant contre son immense tête et lui sèchait ses larmes. **_« Mais tu seras devenu bien plus fort d'ici là, plus personne ne pourra te faire du mal. Et tu sais que le vieil Hokage été quelqu'un de gentil avec toi, alors ce n'est pas si mal. »_**

Naruto ne savait pas quoi dire. C'est vrai que dans ses rares souvenirs, l'Hokage était le seul à avoir essayé de le protéger de la haine des villageois. Mais les personnes étant arrêtées étaient relâchées et revenez toujours, comme il ne lui a jamais donné un garde du corps pour le protéger. Et s'il n'avait jamais été battu, la mort l'ayant frolé quand il avait 3 ans et en rencontrant son ami Kyû, il n'aurait jamais sû pourquoi toute cette haine envers lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas nier que le vieil homme l'a toujours vu comme un enfant et était très gentil. À contre cœur, Naruto hocha la tête.

 _ **« Il commence à faire nuit, il vaut mieux que vous rentriez chez vous les enfants. »**_ proposa Nanabi, mais sachant que la nuit allait être dure pour eux. Personne ne dis quoi que se soit, ils ont juste hochés la tête et sortirent de leurs esprits.

 **Retour à la réalité**

Chacun ouvrit les yeux pour être accueilli par la douce brise d'air et le ciel rose/dorée du coucher de soleil. Mais pour chacun...ils ressentaient la mort dans l'âme.

Quelque chose que remarquèrent Wakuu et Lee en se rapprochant. Ils se regardèrent, se posant la même question silencieuse, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé pour que leurs frères/amis soient aussi perturbés ?

Les 9 jeunes rescapés se levèrent, se donnant juste un mini-signe d'aurevoir, Yagura récupérant sa sœur pour la mettre sur son épaule et Gaara faisant de même avec la sienne pour qu'ils se mettent en route. Chacun partit dans la direction de leur maison, leur cœur en peine.

 **Côté de Rôshi**

La nuit commençait à tomber dans la forêt. Les singes faisaient leurs nids pour la nuit, et les plus en retard commençaient à remonter dans les arbres.

Assis sur une grosse branche, Rôshi regardait le sol avec tristesse. Depuis qu'il était rentré, il s'était réfugié dans un arbre et n'avait plus parlé avec qui que ce soit. Il avait même refusé de jouer avec ses amis singes, ces derniers ne comprenaient pas le silence lourd de leur ami, mais acceptèrent de le laisser seul pour ne pas l'étouffer. Seul ses parents savaient ce qui n'allait pas.

Gursharon et Kerchak préparèrent eux aussi leur nid, mais le vieux singe regarda un moment son fils sur les branches au dessus avant de se décider à monter lui parler.

 **« Rôshi ? »** ce dernier continuait de regarder l'horizon, sans porter un regard à son père. Kerchak vint s'asseoir à côté de lui **« Le coucher de soleil est beau se soir. »** dit-il, espèrant le faire réagir, mais Rôshi ne dit toujours rien. Le singe soupira **« Je sais que c'est dur fils, mais tu te doutais qu'un jour celà arriverait. »**

Cette fois, ce fûs Rôshi qui soupira. Oui, étant le plus âgé des Jinchûriki, même s'il s'était toujours refusé à l'avouer, il savait qu'un jour il devrait quitter ce monde dans lequel il avait grandit. Il avait passé 20 ans dans cette forêt, il avait passé toute son enfance et son adolescence. Mais ce n'était pas assez pour lui, non, il voulait...passer sa vie dans la forêt, sa vie entière avec les singes.

« Je ne veux pas partir...» murmura péniblement le jeune adulte, finissant enfin par parler.

 **« Je sais. »** répondit Kerchak en passant sa patte dans son dos pour l'apaiser, comme quand il était petit. **« Mais c'est pour ta sécurité, moi et ta mère nous nous en voudrions toute notre vie s'il t'arrivait quelque chose. Nous ne voudrions pas que tu partes. Mais tu sais que ça ne durera pas, tu pourras revenir nous voir. »** essaya-t-il de soulager un peu sa douleur.

« Ce n'est pas que partir le problème, c'est aussi de devoir retourner dans ce monde ! » cracha-t-il avec colère.

En 20 ans, Rôshi n'avait jamais oublié, comment son propre village l'avait abandonné, jamais oublié l'immense trahison qu'il avait ressentit quand il avait compris que les villageois le laissèrent au beau milieux d'une forêt, sans se soucier de son sort !

 **« Moi aussi ça me met en colère. »** grogna son père en y pensant, il se souvient quand le seigneur Yonbi avait appelé le clan pour prendre soin du petit garçon de 3 ans. Gursharon avait immédiatement demandé à devenir sa mère, pour Kerchak, le jeune singe avait au début été méfiant, mais il a accepté quand il a su ce que les hommes firent à ce petit. **« Mais tu est fort maintenant, plus que la plus part d'entre eux. Et ne t'inquiète pas, si jamais il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, ils risquent de retrouver une petite colonie de singes, qui c'est -malencontreusement- perdue à l'intérieur de leur maison. »** plaisanta le vieux singe.

La réaction qu'il voulût arriva, un petit sourire s'était installé sur les lèvres de Rôshi, son père pouvait-être assez blagueur, ça dépendait juste de son humeur. « Merci papa. » murmura le jeune adulte, reconnaissant.

Son père eu juste un petit gloussement **« Allez, viens dormir fils. Tu auras une longue journée demain. »**

Ils descendirent tout les deux dans le nid. Rôshi décida de ne pas penser à ce qui vient d'arriver, 7 ans ce n'était pas pour maintenant, _mais ça arrivera un jour_ se dit-il tristement. Il sentit un doux contact contre sa tête: Gursharon. Elle posa son front contre celui de Rôshi, sans jamais comprendre pourquoi, ce geste a toujours eu le don pour le calmer. **« Dors mon petit, tu as besoin de reprendre des forces. »** lui murmura-t-elle doucement.

« Bonne nuit maman. » murmura à son tour Rôshi. Avant de fermer les yeux.

 **Côté d'Han**

La nuit tombait sur la mer. Les jeunes chevaux et dauphins qui étaent partient à l'aventure revinrent près des leurs. Mais tout le monde regardait le jeune Han avec préoccupation.

Depuis que le jeune ado était revenu du sanctuaire, il avait à peine dit un mot, il refusa même de jouer avec Iah et ses amis ! Il regardait le soleil couchant, près de la mer, sans regarder son frère s'approchant.

 **« Han ? »** essaya d'attirer son intention Iah, mais rien. Il eut l'idée de l'arroser avec son bec **« Vite Han ! Je crois avoir trouvé une grotte cachée dans l'eau ! Viens, on va l'explorer ! »** il pressa tout excité, espérant lui remonter le moral, habituellement, Han a toujours aimé faire des explorations sous-marines, grâce à Gobi il pouvait respirer sous l'eau. Mais toujours rien, il n'a même pas montré le moindre intérêt.

 **« Ah non, pas d'exploration à cette heure-ci les garçons ! »** s'exclama Sarina en arrivant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas maman, je n'allais pas nager...» murmura tout-bas Han. Elle fut très surprise, elle avait espéré faire réagir son fils, quand elle les prennaient sur le faite en train de parler d'exploration, Han béguéait toujours, gêné qu'il ne voulait pas y aller, même si ça lui arrivait de désobéir. Mais là, sa voix était sans émotion, mais une forte tristesse pouvait être perçue dans le fond.

 **« Ne t'inquiètes pas Han, 7 ans ce n'est pas demain. »** lui dit Valor, qui s'était approché.

Mais Han répondit par autre chose « Tu savais que je devrais partir un jour ? » ce n'était pas une question, mais une infirmation.

Mais Valor répondit en soupirant **« Oui, moi et tout le monde le savions déjà. Mais tu sais que tu ne partiras pas maintenant... »**

« Et tu acceptes que je parte ?! » s'énerva Han.

Valor fronça les sourcils **« Non. Tu crois sincèrement que je ne me suis pas imposé auprès du seigneur Gobi quand je l'ai sû ? Tu est MON fils, MON poulain ! Moi non-plus je ne veux pas que tu partes ! Personne ne le veut ! »** lui répondit froidement son père.

Han se tû, surpris et honteux, son père est quelqu'un de dur et fier, il montrait rarement ses sentiments. Et honteux de lui-même, c'est vrai que ses parents ne peuvent rien faire et il se fâche contre eux alors qu'il leur doit tout.

« Pardon papa...» murmura Han, déboussolé.

Sarina vient frotter son naseau contre lui, espérant le réconforter. Han s'est immédiatement accroché, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

L'expression de Valor s'adoucit, et vint ébouriffer les cheveux de son fils avec son naseau **« Je sais que c'est dur de l'apprendre si soudainement Han, mais tu dois rester fort. Si je suis chef de troupeau c'est parce que je suis rester fort face au monde, tu es parfaitement capable de faire autant. »**

« Je ne suis pas comme toi papa. » murmura tristement Han. Son père a grandit en étant déjà un cheval très fort et féroce qui n'abandonne jamais. Même si Han sait qu'il pourra revenir, il ne sait pas s'il sera fort quand il faudra partir.

Valor fronça les sourcils et mis sa tête face à la sienne **« Tu es moi, en mieux. »** lui assura-t-il avec conviction.

Han releva les yeux vers lui, choqué. Sarina sourit aux deux mâles de sa vie **« Viens Han, il faut que tu te reposes. »** lui murmura-t-elle tendrement. Le jeune ado finit par ce lever et partit pour s'allonger à l'ombre d'un arbre avec ses parents.

 **« Han ! »** il se retourna pour voir Iah **« Demain on ira explorer la grotte que je t'ai parlé ! »** dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Han finit par faire son premier sourire depuis son retour. Avant de s'endormir.

 **Côté de Yagura**

Le soleil se couchait, les tortues revenaient sur leur rocher ou la terre ferme pour la nuit.

Mais les tortues ne savaient pas se qui se passait avec leur petit protégé, Yagura. Depuis qu'il était revenu avec sa sœur, il avait à peine parler, à peine toucher à sa nourriture et refusait de jouer avec qui que ce soit. Le jeune rescapé de Kiri avait les pieds dans l'eau et était indifférent à l'inquiétude que les siens avaient à son égard.

Maembe et Wakuu s'approchaient de lui. Cette dernière savait -après avoir bien insisté au près de Yagura- ce qui n'allait pas avec son frère. Après qu'il lui ai tout dit, elle horrifiée, est allée prévenir leur père, mais il était déjà au courant que ce jour arriverait.

Wakuu est allée se réfugier sur les genoux du garçon au yeux roses sans pupilles, Yagura posa une main sur sa carapace. Ce geste le calma un peu. Maembe soupira aux regards si anéantis de ses petits **« J'aurais préféré que tu l'aprènes d'une autre mannière. »**

Cette fois, c'est Yagura qui soupira « Il n'y a aucune mannière de l'apprendre qui serait différente. Peu importe la façon, j'aurais toujours réagis comme celà. » un silence gênant s'installa, Maembe attendit qu'il continue, il savait bien comment était son fils, il avait autre chose sur la conscience. Le jeune Jinchûriki soupira plus profondément « Je ne veux pas y retourner papa, quand je vivais encore parmi eux...il me faisait tellement de mal, alors que moi je leur faisait rien...» l'adolescent sentit qu'il pourrait pleurer.

Yagura n'avait que 3 ans à l'époque, mais il se souvenait encore de tout: il se souvenait des gens lui couraient après, le battaient de toutes leurs forces, parfois avec des kunaï, les insultes à chaque fois qu'il passait, il se souvenait de tout ! S'il n'y avait jamais eu Sanbi pour l'aider, il ne serait pas sûr que sa santé mentale aurait tenu !

 **« Je sais fils. »** dit Maembe, très en colère en y pensant. Il se souvenait très bien du jour où les humains avaient tué sa douce Hiari, et leur 2 petits Auri et Kukaa. La pauvre tortue ne s'en serait jamais sortie sans sa deuxième fille, mais quand le seigneur Sanbi les avaient appelés, il était tellement en colère quand il découvrit comme ce pauvre enfant avait été traité, il le pris immédiatement sous sa carapace, et celà faisait du bien à sa fille d'avoir un nouveau petit frère.

 **« Je viendrais avec toi. »** répondit Wakuu, déterminée. Yagura manqua de s'étouffer, QUOI ?!

« Hors de question ! Il pourrait t'arriver quelque chose ! » cria Yagura, le jeune Jinchûriki savait ce qui était arrivé à ce qui aurait pu être sa mère, son autre grande sœur et son grand frère. L'idée qu'il puisse arrivé la même chose à sa sœur le terrorisait !

 **« Je suis TA grande sœur petit frère. C'est à moi de veiller sur toi ! Et crois moi, je le ferais ! »** rétorqua Wakuu. Assez ironique, en sachant qu'elle faisait juste 26 cm, et Yagura 1 m 20.

 **« On verra celà, pour l'instant, tout le monde va dormir. »** interrompt Maembe, il n'avait pas envie que ses petits partent, mais il savait à quel point les deux étaient proches. Même s'il le voulait, il ne pourrait jamais empêcher Wakuu de suivre son frère.

Yagura s'allongea près d'un rocher, Wakuu vint se poser sur son ventre et son père juste à côté. Le petit humain fermait ses yeux, la main sur la carapace de sa sœur, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

 **Côté de Bee**

Le troupeau de taureaux était dans la prairie, illuminée par le coucher du soleil.

Bee regardait l'horizon près de la mer, en compagnie de Paige, le regard vide. Il sentit les tentacules de sa sœur le secouer **« Ne t'inquiète pas Bee, tout ira bien. »** elle essayait désespérément de le rassurer, mais elle cachait sa propre peur.

Bee et Paige étaient très proches, mais quand le jour viendrait, il ne pourrait même pas l'emmener. Le jeune adolescent se renfrogna à cette pensée. Il devrait dire aurevoir à sa sœur...encore une fois.

Bee était le seul de ses semblables à avoir ressentit un peu de regret en quittant les humains...A...son frère aîné. Lui et Bee n'étaient que des frères adoptifs, mais cela ne les a jamais empêcher de s'aimer en tant que tel, malgré le peu de temps passé ensemble. Après que Hachibi fut sceller en lui, seul son frère continua à l'aimer et le protéger. Mais à son abandon, il compris que les villageois de Kumo ne verraient jamais au-delà de leur haine pour son Démon, encore plus quand ils avaient découvert qu'il s'était lier d'amitié avec lui ! Il a eu le cœur brisé en sachant qu'il devrait quitter son frère, il ne doutait pas une seconde que quand A découvririt qu'il avait disparu, il monta une équipe de sauvetage et participait aux recherches pour le retrouver. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Hachibi l'a fait passer par la mer avec les pieuvres: pour mieux brouiller les pistes. Après ça, Bee s'est tout de suite pris d'affection pour Paige qui devint sa grande sœur, passer du temps avec elle lui faisait rappeler les bons moments passés avec son frère.

 **« La vie est toujours dure mon petit. »** dit Risasi en arrivant par derrière, comme-ci elle avait suivie le fil des ses pensées. Elle -comme Paige- savait parfaitement l'histoire de Bee et de son frère A.

« Je ne veux pas partir maman, ma vraie famille c'est ici, et j'ai...j'ai peur de le revoir. » avoua Bee. Au depart, il servait de coéquipier à A, après son départ, l'avait-il remplacé et oublié ? Bee secoua frénétiquement la tête, il refusait de penser à celà !

 **« Tu reviendras Bee, et il y a intêret si tu ne veux pas que je te ramène par les cornes. »** elle lui dit gentiment avec humour, mais elle aussi avait peur, elle a toujours rêvé d'avoir son propre veau, elle avait tellement souffert de sa stérilité, maintenant qu'elle avait Bee, il était hors de question qu'il parte et ne revienne pas, surtout si ces humains essayent encore de s'en prendre à son petit ! **« Aller, viens dormir Bee. »**

Le jeune accepta de s'allonger contre sa mère dans les champs, le sourire lui revint quand il l'a sentit lui lécher le visage. Cela l'a toujours touché à quel point elle était si attentionnée envers lui.

 **Côté d'Utakata**

Les larves commençaient soit à monter aux arbres, soit s'abriter dans les feuilles ou les hautes herbes.

Mais les autres regardèrent inquiets le jeune Utakata. Depuis qu'il était revenu, il était resté assis dans un coin de l'herbe à regarder le coucher du soleil. Il ne regarda pas sa mère s'approcher de lui.

 **« Utakata ? »** Kaliia essaya d'attirer son attention. Mais rien. Elle soupira **« Tu reviendras mon petit, une fois qu'il n'y aura plus de danger pour toi et tes amis. »**

« Est-ce vraiment une raison pour retourner dans ce fichu monde ! On aurait très bien pu s'éloigner pour s'entraîner et revenir s'occuper d'eux un par un ! » lui répondit-il froidement en colère, dont son Démon lui avait annoncé quelques heures plus tôt.

Kaliia soupira une nouvelle fois **« Venons en au noyau fondamental, tu sais que ce n'est pas que pour votre sécurité ? »**

Utakata fronça les sourcils. Oui, il s'en doutait assez, une organisation criminelle qui les pourchassent, c'est surtout pour se servir de leurs Démons pour détruire les autres villages. « Pourquoi je devrais aider les gens qui m'ont méprisés depuis ma naissance pour quelque chose que je n'ai pas demandé ?! »

 **« Personne ne le choisis-fils, et puis je préfère que les villages soient sain-et-sauf, si je te sais en sécurité, plutôt de voir les villages détruits et toi avec. »** lui dit elle en se posant sur lui, sa présence rassura quelque peu le jeune adolescent. **« Viens, tu as besoin de dormir un peu. »**

Le jeune homme accepta de l'écouter, il vint s'allonger sur l'herbe, mais priait vraiment pour que ses amis les Démons aient pris la bonne décision en le renvoyant là-bas, même pour un temps.

 **Côté de Yugito**

Certains chats restèrent pour surveiller les chatons, d'autres se préparèrent à aller à la chasse, étant des animaux nocturnes. Seule Yugito resta seule en haut d'un arbre, refusant de parler à quiconque, elle refusait même de jouer avec les autres chatons !

La petite pouvait ressentir les vibrations de l'arbre, signe que quelqu'un montait et à en juger par la force des vibrations des différents côtés, ils étaient deux. Ses parents: Seeker et Shangil.

 **« T'apitoyer sur ton sort ne changera rien Yugito. »** lui rappela Seeker.

Là petite soupira de tristesse, Shangil vient immédiatement se blottir contre sa fille, et porta un regard sévère à son compagnon, pas besoin d'être aussi dur !

« Je ne veux pas partir papa, ils m'ont fait trop de mal. » lui dit Yugito.

Lui aussi soupira **« Je sais que c'est dur ma fille, mais il faut que tu reste forte ! J'ai perdu mes parents à un jeune âge, pour survivre il fallait que je sois toujours fort. »** lui rappela Seeker. Ce dernier avait perdu ses parents quand il était chaton, il vivait près d'un village humain, un jour, alors qu'il rentrait d'une promenade ses parents avaient disparu ! En s'approchant de la ville, il a entendu des gens dire qu'ils s'étaient débarrassés de quelques chats ! Depuis il vouait une haine à leur égard, mais il savait qu'il ne faut pas juger tout ce qui vient des humains, surtout après qu'il soit tombé amoureux de Shangil qui autrefois était un animal de compagnie et qu'ils ont adopté la petite Yugito.

La petite blonde se lova contre ses parents, elle avait désespérément besoin d'eux !

 **« Aller, allons dormir Yugito. »** murmura Shangil.

La petite famille féline descendit de l'arbre pour aller pour se reposer sur l'herbe fraîche, serrés les uns-contre-les autres.

 **Côté de Fû**

Tout les scarabées/rhinocéros volaient autour des chênes, se préparant pour la nuit, sauf la petite Fû, qui était près d'un tronc d'arbre, accroché à son père en pleurs.

« Je veux pas y...y retourner papa...! Il vont encore...me faire du mal ! » pleurait de toutes ses larmes Fû.

Lonhosky se rapprocha plus près d'elle **« Je sais Fû, je sais. »** il murmura en la berçant doucement **« Mais tu sais que tes amis, la reine Nanabi, notre clan et moi aussi, on ne laissera plus personne te faire du mal, surtout ces humains ! »** il grogna juste à la pensée qu'ils puissent sen prendre à Fû. Jamais il ne laisserait un autre humain s'en prendre à sa famille ! Il avait encore en lui la douleur de la perte de ses derniers, sa belle Zuri qu'on lui avait arraché, mais surtout sa fille, sa douce petite Kamili ! Parfois, Fû lui faisait rappeler sa première fille, elle est aussi gentille et sensible qu'elle. Il n'a pas pu les sauver, mais il ferait tout pour protéger sa petite Fû, il le jura devant les Bêtes à queues !

Il continua à la bercer jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme doucement contre lui, il l'allongea et vint se blottir contre elle, veillant sur son sommeil.

 **Côté de Naruto**

Avant le coucher du soleil, tous les petits renardeaux jouaient à se mordiller gentiment entre eux, mais aucun ne compris pourquoi leur ami Naruto ne voulait pas jouer avec eux depuis qu'il était revenu du sanctuaire. Il avait à peine touché à sa nourriture, alors que les adultes avaient ramener du délicieux lapin !

Inquiète, Mwepesi s'approcha de son fils, qui regardait le soleil juché à une mini-pente **«** **À** **quoi réfléchis-tu Naruto ? »** lui demanda-t-elle.

« Je suis obligé d'y retourner maman, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda le petit blond, elle acquiesça à contre cœur. Le petit blond soupira, il n'aimait absolument pas l'idée de retourner dans son ancien village, il y avait trop d'atroces souvenirs, à seulement 3 ans, combien de fois a t-il failli se faire tuer par des foules de villageois déchaînés ?! « S'il le faut, j'y retournerais. » répondit-il, sa voix avait repris de l'assurance. Sa mère le regarda étonnée. « Si je peux protéger ma maison, ma famille et mes amis, je le ferais. Je ne veux pas que ceux que j'aime soit tués parce que je suis ici. »

Mwepesi le regarda un instant choquée, mais son regard devint vite une grande fierté pour son fils, elle lui fit une petite léchouille pour le soutenir . Elle aimait son courage et ce fort désir de protection envers ses proches qui brillait dans ses yeux, ça lui faisait rappeler son défunt compagnon si courageux, Jangua. Si ce dernier était encore de ce monde, il aurait été si fier de "leur fils" **« Aller mon renardeau, viens dormir, peut-être que demain tu apprendras un nouveau Jutsu avec tes amis, mais il faut que tu sois en forme. »**

Naruto retrouva un peu le sourire, il aimait tendrement sa mère qui a toujours été là pour lui. Il l'a suivie à l'intérieur du grand terrier, et se blottit contre sa maman pour dormir.

 **Côté de Gaara**

Les dernier rayon du soleil commençait à disparaître, il ne restait qu'une très faible lueur.

Tout les petits ratons laveurs se dépêchèrent de retourner dans leur terrier, mais les seuls à rester dehors était Gaara, regardant le ciel, et Lee qui voulait rester avec son grand frère, était allongée sur ses genoux.

 **« Il faut rentrer maintenant les enfants. » prévient** Hizaya.

Gaara, regardant toujours le ciel, répondit par autre chose « Il voulait m'utiliser maman. » murmura-t-il « Tout le monde...même mon propre père...» avoua le petit aux cheveux rouge.

Elle vint lui lécher la joue **«** **Ça ne durera pas mon petit, plus personne ne pourra t'utiliser. »**

 **« Je m'en assurerais. »** parla Lee, déterminée.

« Quoi ?! Non ! C'est trop dangereux Lee ! » s'exclama Gaara.

 **« Même si j'ai des amis, il n'y a rien qui me retiens à part toi et maman. Et puis moi aussi je veux découvrir le monde ! »** répondit Lee. Et c'était vrai, à cause de ses origines, Lee n'était pas très aimée, mais elle avait -grâce à Gaara- quelques amis. Mais elle préférait toujours rester avec son grand frère.

 **« On en reparlera plus tard les enfants. Il faut aller dormir maintenant. »** intervint Hizaya.

Les deux sont allés se réfugier dans leur terrier, ils s'endormirent enroulés en boule contre leur mère.

 **À suivre...**

 **Alors, qu'elles sont vos impressions ? Qu'avez-vous pensé des descriptions ?**

 **D'après vous, que se passera-t-il par la suite ?**

 **Comment Konoha réagira quand Naruto et sa "famille" vont arriver ?**

 **Mais surtout, j'ai besoin de savoir:**

 **Rencontreront-ils Zabuza et Haku ?**

 **Avant ou après leur arrivée à Konoha, leurs Démons donneront-ils des armes ?**

 **Faites moi savoir si vous avez des idées pour les couples.**

 **N'hésitez pas à mettre un commentaire !**

 **À plus pour un nouveau chapitre ou une nouvelle Fanfiction !**


	3. Chapter 5

**Salut chers lecteurs !**

 **Je tenais à grandement m'excuser pour mon retard, mais c'est difficile avec mes études, mes autres histoires, mais aussi écrire une histoire comme celle-ci, après tout je dois le faire: les 9 Jinchûriki, les 9 Démons, leurs familles animales et les gens qu'ils vont rencontrer, cela n'est vraiment pas simple.,**

 **Sinon, je tenais à m'adresser à certains d'entre vous:**

 **Streema : Je suis contente que le thème te plaise ! C'est sûr qu'ils vont en mettre plein la vue aux humains ! Et oui il y aura des couples, j'attends justement que vous m'envoyez des propositions pour savoir avec qui mettre tout ce petit monde !**

 **Naruita14 : Je suis contente que tu aies adoré cela et attends-toi à en voir encore plus !**

 **S : Pour commencer, un grand merci à toi S ! Merci d'avoir été aussi patient, merci de répondre aux questions que je laisse en bas ( choses que très peu font ) et merci pour toutes mes histoires que tu lis, vraiment mille mercis et un grand désolée pour le retard ! Et pour répondre, que faire tout les personnages c'est très long, je ne vais pas m'attarder pour faire les années qui vont passer, mais j'écrirais plus sur les adieux ( enfin adieux, ils vont revenir quand même ! ). Pour le village de Konoha, ils ne se présenteront que dans le chapitre 5. Ce chapitre va plus être centré sur le faite qu'ils vont partir une première fois. Ils auront leurs armes dans le chapitre 4. Et pour les couples, c'est déjà décidé que je mettrais le couple Naruto x Ino. Mais je suis ouverte à toutes propositions pour les autres, même les Yaoi. J'espère que la suite te plaira !**

 **Pour les couples:**

 **Naruto x Ino ( officiel )**

 **Gaara:**

 **-1 Yugito**

 **Yugito:**

 **-1 Gaara**

 **Yagura, Rôshi, Han, Utakata, Fû et Bee ( libre à toute proposition )**

 **Pour info des âges:**

 **Rôshi, 29 ans;**

 **Han, 23 ans;**

 **Yagura, 22 ans;**

 **Bee, 20 ans;**

 **Utakata, 19 ans;**

 **Yugito, 14 ans;**

 **Fû, 13 ans;**

 **Naruto, 13 ans;**

 **Gaara, 12 ans;**

« Parole normale »

 _ **« Paroles des Démons »**_

 _« Technique »_

 **« Paroles des animaux »**

 _Pensées_

 **Bon, je vous ai suffisamment fait patienter ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **( HISTOIRE 4 )**

 **Les 9 enfants de la nature**

 **Chapitre 3: Première vraie aventure**

 **6 ans plus tard**

Six années s'étaient passées depuis la terrible nouvelle des Démons à leurs jeunes détenteurs.

Décidant de prendre les conseils de leurs parents, les 9 jeunes rescapés continuaient leurs vies sans trop penser à tout cela, mais chaque année qui s'écroulait faisait naître une forte tension au sein du groupe. Voir les plus jeunes grandirs leur faisait rappeler douloureusement qu'ils se rapprochaient de plus-en-plus du jour fatidique que serait la séparation avec leurs familles d'adoptions. Et pour ne rien arranger de leurs malaises, leurs Démons les avaient encouragés à observer les humains qui passaient dans la forêt pour apprendre leurs manières, les gestes à faire, ainsi que les coutumes. Ce serait ainsi plus facile pour eux de se fondre dans la masse, la dernière chose qu'ils avaient besoin serait que les humains les trouvent louches dès le premier regard !

Mais le pire arriva quand 6 ans plus tard ( grâce aux scarabées qui espionnaient ), leurs Bijû avaient annoncé qu'à cause de certains problèmes entre les Cinq Grands Pays Ninjas, leurs Kage respectifs décidèrent d'avancer les Examens Chûnin d'une année.

Comprenant qu'ils allaient devoir quitter la forêt un an plus tôt, les 9 rescapés avaient suppliés leurs Démons de renoncer à cette idée, utilisant même Gaara comme prétexte qu'il n'aurait par encore 13 ans comme ils avaient demandé. Mais les Bêtes à Queues avaient été intraitables là-dessus: les examens auraient lieu à Konoha et il était or de question de les louper !

Et maintenant ils étaient là, après 6 années écoulées, tous réunis au sanctuaire dans leurs esprits avec leurs Démons.

La tension dans l'air était palpable, personne n'osait dire le moindre mot pendant des centaines de secondes qui semblaient durer depuis des heures. Finalement, Rokubi se décida à briser la glace _**« Demain sera le grand jour, comme vous le savez. »**_

Tout les jeunes rescapés se raidirent et la tension devint encore plus électrique.

« Comme tu le dis si bien, "nous le savons déjà" ! Inutile de perdre ton temps à nous le rappeler ! » lui répondit froidement Utakata.

Rokubi soupira, le Démon à Six Queues ne pouvait pas reprocher à son protégé de réagir de cette manière, il était conscient qu'au vu de la situation, ce n'était pas très malin de sa part d'aborder comme ça le sujet, mais s'il ne l'avait pas fait, qui d'autre en aurait eu le courage ?

 _ **« Oui, nous sommes conscients que vous le savez déjà. »**_ commença doucement Nibi , espérant soulager un peu la tension _**« Mais avant de devenir le «jour du départ» cela sera surtout votre première vraie aventure. »**_

« Une aventure ? » demande Han, curieux. Le jeune adulte au yeux marrons regarda ses amis qui étaient tout autant confus que lui. Peut importe ce qu'avaient prévu les Démons, aucun des 9 jeunes rescapés ne semblait au courant.

 _ **« Oui. »**_ Kyûbi hocha la tête _**« Il reste encore quelques semaines avant les examens, mais nous nous sommes rendus compte que même si l'Hokage vous acceptait dans le village, rien ne dit que le Conseil sera du même avis. Pour cela, il faudra donc une vraie raison pour les obliger à vous accepter, ne serait-ce que pour les examens Chûnin. »**_

La remarque était vraie. N'ayant que 3 ans à l'époque, Naruto n'avait pas spécialement beaucoup de souvenirs de son ancien village, mais s'il y a bien certaines choses dont il était sûr, c'est que le vieil Hokage l'avait toujours protégé du mieux qu'il pût, mais le Conseil de Konoha par contre, a laisser passer toutes les choses qui lui étaient faites ! C'est sûr que ce sera plus le Conseil qu'il faudra obliger à les faire accepter plutôt que le 3ème du nom.

De plus, s'ils remportent les examens Chûnin, le Conseil de Konoha voudra à coup sûr les garder dans le village, ne serait-ce qu'en signe de puissance dûs à leurs statuts. Ce sera à eux de gérer et de faire attention à ne pas se laisser manipuler par la suite.

« Donc, nous devons faire quelque chose "d'époustouflant" si l'on veut être sûr d'avoir une chance d'être accepter. » conclut Naruto. Le jeune blond n'était pas du tout pressé de revenir dans son village, mais cela faisait longtemps qu'il s'était mis comme résolution que si c'était pour le bien de sa famille, il devait le faire au moins pour eux, pour tout ce que les renards ont fait pour lui. Et la pensée qu'il reviendrait un jour, le rassurait quelque peu.

 _ **« Parfaitement. »**_ confirma Nanabi _ **« Nous avons découvert il y a peu de temps que dans le Pays des Vagues, un homme nommé Gatô a**_ _ **mis la main sur l'industrie d'import/export nécessaire à la survie de l'île afin de s'enrichir. Depuis, les villageois vivent dans la terreur et la pauvreté. »**_

Inutile d'en dire plus, ils avaient déjà compris ce que leurs Bijû attendaient d'eux.

« Hum ! Pourquoi est-ce que l'on devrait aller aider ses humains ?! » renifla Utakata.

Rokubi soupira, mais garda son calme _**« Je crois me souvenir de t'avoir déjà appris à faire la différence entre un monstre cruel et un innocent, Utakata. »**_

Ce dernier grogna mais baissa les yeux, acquissant. Oui, son Démon, ses amis et sa famille lui avait bien appris à ne pas avoir un jugement trop hâtif sur les gens qui l'entoure, de plus que c'était vrai que tous ceux du Pays des Vagues étaient innocents par rapport à ce qu'il avait vécu au Village Caché de la Brume. Mais parmi les 9 jeunes rescapés, Utakata faisait partie des plus traumatisés par son passé, ses amis ne firent donc aucun commentaire sur sa manière de penser, ils savaient déjà _tout_ ce que leur ami avait enduré dans son enfance.

« Si l'on doit vraiment y aller...je veux que Lee vienne avec moi. » dit Gaara, timidement. Pour le jeune aux cheveux châtain-roux, il était impossible pour lui de laisser sa petite sœur derrière lui.

« Pareil pour Wakuu. Il est or de question que je parte sans elle. » ajouta Yagura, avec plus de fermeté. Lui non-plus ne pouvait pas laisser sa sœur. Bien-sûr, le jeune homme au yeux sans pupilles pouvait se gerer lui-même, mais après toutes ses années passés au côté de la petite tortue, ni l'un, ni l'autre ne trouvait la force de se séparer.

Sanbi fit un petit sourire à son protégé _**« Bien-sûr qu'elles viendront. De toute façon, même si nous essayons, elles seraient capables de nous suivre en douce. »**_ finit-il sur le ton de l'humour pour soulager un peu la tension qui regnait.

Yagura eût un petit rire à cette remarque, c'est vrai que Wakuu le suivrait toujours, même si elle n'était pas très rapide avec ses petites pattes, elle serait capable de rouler sur sa carapace pour le rattraper !

Hachibi poursuivi _**« Et puis, le Pays des Vagues se trouve sur une île. Ce qui veut dire que vous allez devoir y aller à la nage...ou presque. »**_

Les regards de chacun se tournèrent instinctivement vers Han, Bee et Yagura. Le message fut vite compris: pour aller jusqu'à l'île, il voudra nager à dos de dauphin, de pieuvre et de tortue de mer géante !

Han et Bee furent un peu soulagés de savoir cela, parce que ça voulait dire que Iah et Paige allaient pouvoir rester avec eux encore un petit moment, car ils savaient tous deux qu'une fois à Konoha, ils ne pourraient pas emmener avec eux leurs frère/sœur.

« Aller à la nage ? Hum, je sens que l'on va bien s'amuser. » dit Bee avec une grande malice en regardant Yugito.

La jeune blonde fusilla Bee du regard en comprenant les sous-entendus, elle avait même tressailli dès que le mot "nage" était sorti. La jeune rescapée de Kumo n'avait absolument jamais aimé l'eau, même si aujourd'hui elle avait 14 ans, elle détestait toujours autant le fait d'être trop mouillée !

« Tente juste de faire un truc louche et crois-moi le taurillon sans cornes, tu le paieras très cher ! » menaça Yugito.

« Oh, le chaton commence à sortir les griffes ! » plaisanta gentiment Rôshi.

Tous les jeunes rescapés éclatèrent de rire, même Yugito ( après avoir un peu boudé ). Cela avait un peu fait retomber la tension, même si certains d'entre-eux s'étaient un peu forcés.

Après tout, c'était bien mieux de rire, plutôt que de pleurer.

Après encore quelques petits détails à régler, ils sortirent tous de leurs esprits pour ce retrouver tous les 9 dans le cercle du sanctuaire, assis en position de méditation. Avec Wakuu et Lee assises juste à côté de leurs frères respectifs.

La petite tortue tapota la main de son "petit frère" avec sa tête pour le faire réagir, sachant très bien qu'il était perturbé après cette réunion avec les autres Jinchûriki. Yagura ne lui fit qu'un sourire comme réponse. De même avec Gaara et Lee.

Chacun partit de son côté pour rentrer chez soi après avoir dit au revoir à leurs amis. Demain serait une toute nouvelle journée, mais pour l'instant, ils profiteraient du plus de temps possible auprès de leurs familles.

 **Le lendemain matin**

Le soleil commençait à se lever doucement dans le ciel, sa lumière donnant de magnifiques couleurs orangées aux nuages l'entourant.

La nuit était passé vite, trop vite pour les 9 jeunes Jinchûriki. Ils étaient maintenant face à la mer, avec toutes leurs familles. Chacun restaient près de leurs "parents", ayant si peur de partir, surtout pour les plus jeunes.

Les plus grands par contre, faisaient tous pour ne pas exprimer leurs chagrins, dont Rôshi. L'homme au cheveux roux avait 29 ans, celà faisait de lui le plus âgé des 9 rescapés. Ayant atteint l'âge adulte, il avait déjà quitté le nid de ses parents pour commencer à être plus indépendant, c'est pour cela qu'il se forçait à garder la tête sur les épaules avec Han, Yagura et Bee. Car contrairement aux plus jeunes, eux avaient eu la chance de pourvoir passer toute leur enfance et toute leur adolescence dans la forêt, alors s'ils se mettaient à se plaindre ou à ne pas garder la tête froide, ils se seraient sentis égoïstes.

« Alors, ça y est ? C'est le moment ? » demande tristement Naruto, sans lâcher sa mère.

 **« Oui, mon petit. C'est le moment. »** confirma tristement Mwepesi, en faisant une léchouille sur la joue de son fils pour le soutenir.

 **« Inutile de vous faire du mourron, ce n'est qu'une mission que vous allez faire. »** essaya de les rassurer Valor, pendant que Sarina câlinait Han de son naseau.

« Juste qu'une mission ? Nous allons tout de même devoir affronter des mercenaires et des tueurs à gages professionnelles. » lui rappela Han. Leurs Démons les avaient prévenus que Gatô embauchait toute sorte de personne pour assurer sa protection.

 **« Peut être bien, mais je sais que vous pouvez y arriver, que TU peut y arriver Han. Après tout, tu n'es plus un poulain, tu es maintenant un vrai étalon ! »** répondit le grand cheval, sous les accords du troupeau.

Han regarda son père en état de choc, c'était si rare que le grand étalon lui dise cela, mais c'était justement une des choses qu'il admirait chez lui: son père est un étalon fier, qui ne baissait les bras pour rien au monde !

« Mais...et si l'on n'y arrive pas...? » demanda Fû, en retenant courageusement ses larmes.

Lonhosky prit la petite aux cheveux verts dans ses immenses pattes pour la rapprocher de sa tête **« Ne t'inquiète pas Fû, je sais à quel point tu es forte et crois-moi quand je te dis que tout va bien se passer. »** dans le fond, le scarabée-rhinocéros ne pensait pas que ce soit une bonne idée qu'ils partent maintenant, les plus jeunes avaient entre 12 et 14 ans, c'était trop tôt pour eux de quitter le nid familial ! Il était juste un peu rassuré que les plus grands seraient là pour eux.

 **« Vous allez revenir vite ? »** demanda un jeune veau. Il s'appelait Bahiti, il était encore très jeune, ses cornes étaient juste à l'état de bourgeons cornuals, il était surtout le meilleur ami de Bee, celui qui l'accompagnait pour faire les 400 coups !

Bee lui caressa la tête en souriant « Bien sur Bahiti. Je te promets qu'après que l'on en ai finit avec ce Gatô, on reviendra avant de partir pour Konoha. »

 **« Alors faites vite. »** précipita Risasi **« Et faites bien attention à vous surtout. »**

Yugito était encore incertaine, elle tenait fermement sa mère, refusant de la lâcher. Voyant son inconfort, Seeker se décida à l'encourager **« Allez Yugito, tu es plus forte que n'importe qu'elle félin sur cette terre. Montre leur bien de quoi tu es capable. »**

De son côté, Kaliia préféra ne rien dire à Utakata, elle connaissait bien son fils pour savoir qu'il préférait ne rien entendre de tout ça. Elle se contenta donc de le serrer contre elle.

Yagura tenait Wakuu sur son épaule. Maembe regardait ses enfants entre la fierté et la tristesse, ils avaient tellement grandit...il avait peur de les laisser partir dans le monde des hommes, la vieille tortue avait toujours au fond de lui la douleur de la perte de sa compagne, sa plus grande fille et de son fils. L'idée que Yagura et Wakuu soit confronté à de terribles dangers le terrorisait ! Mais il devait se faire une raison, en voyant le jeune adulte et la petite tortue face à l'horizon, il n'éprouvait que de la fierté et de l'amour à leur égard. Oui, ses petits avaient bien grandi.

 **« Prenez bien soin de vous, mes petits. »** murmura doucement Hazaya en serrant Lee et Gaara contre elle. La femelle avait du mal à les lâcher, elle savait que cela sera difficile pour Gaara de revenir parmi les humains, encore pire s'il se retrouvait en face de sa famille biologique, mais au moins Lee sera là pour le soutenir. Pour sa petite par contre, cela ne l'a surprenait pas qu'elle choisisse de suivre son frère, après tout, ils étaient extrêmement proches l'un de l'autre, mais surtout par rapport à ses origines, Lee n'avait que très peu d'amis parmi le clan, avant même l'arrivée de Gaara, c'était déjà sûr que la petite partirait une fois adulte. Là, elle ne faisait que suivre son grand frère.

Alors que tout le monde disait au revoir à sa famille, Rôshi restait un peu en retrait, regardant ses amis. **« Veille bien sur eux, mon fils. »** lui dit Kerchak en posant sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme roux. Ce dernier sourit un peu, oui, en tant qu'aîné des rescapés, c'était surtout lui qui avait le devoir de protéger les plus jeunes et foi de singe, il le ferait !

Il les protégeraient toujours, quoiqu'il arrive, même si pour cela il devrait aller jusqu'à l'extrême !

À la demande de leurs Démons qui les pressaient un peu, ils commençèrent à monter sur le dos des animaux marins pour commencer leur voyage, le Pays des Vagues était assez loin, c'est pour cela qu'ils devaient partir tôt.

Han, Naruto, Gaara, Utakata et Fû étaient sur les dos des dauphins ( Han été bien entendu sur Iah ), pour ne pas que Bee se sente offensé d'être le seul avec Paige, Rôshi avait décidé d'y aller sur une pieuvre ( même si cela faisait qu'il soit complètement mouillé ), par contre, Yugito avait EXIGÉ à Yagura d'y aller à dos de tortue de mer géante ! Entre les 3 animaux marins, la tortue était celle où elle ne serait pratiquement pas en contact de l'eau, puisque cette dernière devait rester à la surface. Et Yagura prit une autre tortue pour y aller.

Ils s'éloignèrent de plus-en-plus du rivage, regardant leurs familles devenir des points au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Chacun lâcha un soupir de tristesse, ils venaient à peine de partir, mais ils ressentaient chacun un énorme coup au cœur, jamais encore ils ne partaient aussi loin.

« Allez. Nous reviendrons...et puis, nous sommes toujours là les uns pour les autres. » déclara Naruto, avec le plus de conviction possible. En voyant la tristesse de ses amis, il espéra leur remonter le moral, parce que si tout le monde commençait à désespérer, comment arriveront-ils par la suite ?

Chacun commença à sourire à ses mots, voyant que le jeune blond voulait les aider malgré sa propre tristesse.

« Tu as raison Naru. » murmura Gaara en se redressant, avec Lee sur son épaule.

« Nous irons jusqu'au bout. » confirma Rôshi.

« Ensemble. » rajouta Han.

« Rien pour nous séparer. » dit Yagura.

« Peut importe où nous sommes. » ajouta Bee.

« Et même si nous allons dans un village...» commença Yugito.

«...nous n'en feront pas partie. Nous resterons fidèles à la nature et à nous-mêmes ! » compléta Utakata.

Ils se donnèrent des sourires complices tout en regardant droit devant eux pendant que leurs montures continuaient à avancer dans ces mers infinies où le soleil les éclairaient de sa lumière flamboyante.

Ils continuaient droit vers leurs destins !

 **Sur la rive, 1 heure après le départ des Jinchûriki**

Pratiquement tous les animaux étaient repartis dans la forêt après le départ des 9 enfants qu'ils avaient élevés et vus grandirs.

Mais Bahiti faisait partie de ceux qui étaient restés, regardant toujours l'horizon, dans la direction qu'avait prit son ami Bee.

Parmi les autres présents, il y avait: un jeune singe appelé Fuad, un jeune poulain appelé Obbler, une jeune limace appelée Quana, un chaton appelée Uchungu et un renardeau appelé Yakir.

Le jeune renardeau soupira de tristesse, Naruto était partit depuis seulement 1 heure, et il lui manquait déjà. Normalement à cette heure-ci, lui et le petit blond seraient en train de jouer avec les autres renards, à faire des farces à certains adultes ou à s'entraîner à chasser des lapins...mais il n'était pas là...

Yakir était vraiment proche de Naruto, le petit renard était orphelin depuis un moment et -comprenant sa douleur du à sa perte familiale- le petit Jinchûriki était venu vers lui pour l'aider à surmonter ce poids, malgré que Yakir soit assez anti-sociable, il réussi à aller de l'avant et de se faire quelques amis grâce au jeune protégé du seigneur Kyûbi. Cela arrivait même qu'il accompagne Naruto au sanctuaire, mais très vite, il trouvait cela ennuyeux de rester pendant des heures à attendre que les 9 Jinchûriki reviennent à eux, c'est qu'il n'avait pas la même patience que Lee et Wakuu !

 **« Il te manque, n'est-ce pas ? »** demanda Uchungu, sachant très bien se que ressentait le jeune renardeau.

Ce dernier hésita un peu à répondre, il n'était pas particulièrement proche des autres animaux, mais finit par soupirer une nouvelle fois **« Oui...et pas qu'un peu...»** avoua-t-il.

 **« Je te comprends, Yugito me manque tout autant...»** murmura la jeune chatte.

Le silence fut pesant encore quelques minutes.

 **« Ils prennent chacun d'énormes risques...mais ils le font surtout pour nous protéger...»** murmura Quana.

Tout le monde savait pourquoi ils devaient absolument partir: pour les protéger. Ils risquaient leurs vies pour eux, les clans qui les ont élevés.

 **« On ne peut pas les laisser tout traverser seuls. »** dit tout haut Fuad, ce que pensait tous les autres.

 **« Surtout qu'ils font ça pour nous. »** ajouta Bahiti.

Chacun voulait juste partir les aider, comme le faisaient Lee et Wakuu, mais elles, elles étaient leurs sœurs et eux, juste des amis, les Démons n'auraient pas accepter qu'ils viennent, surtout pour les plus grands. Mais le problème est ici: ils veulent aider ! Mais maintenant qu'ils sont partis depuis une heure et à la nage, comment faire pour les rattraper ?

 **« Je crois avoir une idée. »** dit Obbler.

 **À suivre...**

 **Alors, qu'elles sont vos impressions ? Désolée si les détails des au revoir étaient mal faits, je n'étais pas sûre de comment les faire, puisque ce n'est pas la VRAIE grande séparation.**

 **D'après-vous, quelle est l'idée d'Obbler ?**

 **Comment ce passera leur "aventure" ?**

 **Pourquoi Utakata a-t-il particulièrement de la haine contre les humains ?**

 **Comment se passera leur rencontre avec l'équipe 7 ?**

 **Peuvent-ils devenirs amis avec Zabuza et Haku ?**

 **Quelles sortent d'armes leurs Démons pourraient leur donner ?**

 **Faites moi savoir si vous avez des idées pour les couples.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me mettre un commentaire !**

 **À plus pour un nouveau chapitre ou une nouvelle Fanfiction !**


End file.
